Mixed Magic
by Biennia Baron
Summary: HP xover: Set in the unchanged future. Chris is sent to Hogwarts during Harry's first year. He is struggling to become his own person, Wyatt is becoming darker every year and soon the time is approaching when the 2 worlds collide violently.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: This is set in the unchanged future, Chris is sent to Hogwarts to learn magic. During his stay Wyatt becomes progressively darker unknown to his brother. At Hogwarts Chris learns a new type of magic that none of his family knows, and slowly begins to develop into his own character. **

**Yes I know that Chris might be a little OOC but no one is born being that great a liar, or as secretive, or as brave. Those are all trait's a person grows into so just wait. He will eventually change into the person the sisters met, but he has to have started from somewhere, yes?**

Chris huddled in a corner, softly crying curled as small as possible. His tear stained face hid within his arms wrapped about his knees sheltering him from the harsh argument between his parents.

"I don't _want_ him." Piper cried brokenly, "He's a monster. He wants to steal my son."

"I can't do anything." Leo answered heavily, "I'm busy, the world needs my help. I can't turn my back to take care of a spoiled child." This wasn't the first time they had had this discussion and Leo was frankly sick of thinking about it, "He's weak, perhaps we should just get rid of him."

A shuddering sob was wrenched from Chris at the words stabbed through the weak shield he had built up. Why he had still hoped that his parents cared for him he didn't understand himself, but the words still hurt. They just didn't hate him, they thoroughly despised him.

A rustling at the window drew his attention away from his tumbling emotions, stiffening he drew back the curtain dreading the face of the demon he was sure he would find. The owl that hopped through the open window was certainly not a demon, no matter how odd it was, since there were no owls in San Francisco.

The owl hooted impatiently, using it's sharp beak to rap lightly on the boys hand to demand that he take the letter it carried around its foot. Chris was hesitant to reach out and grab the letter, glancing around to make sure that he was alone before he opened it.

_Christopher Halliwell_

_Smallest bedroom_

_Halliwell Mansion_

_Christopher Halliwell, _

_It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the list of supplies needed for the school _

_The new school year begins on September 1__st__, your Owl must be sent no later the July 31._

_Professor McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. _

"Chris?" The familiar voice interrupted his thoughts from outside the doorway. He jumped in surprise hiding the letter as he fearfully peeked out of his hiding place to see if his visitor was alone.

His brother was.

"Come in." He invited, moving from his hiding spot to his bed next to his brother. Though he was the reason for his parents attitude toward Chris, he didn't hate him. Even if Wyatt got every thing he wanted, and Chris was always the one who got blamed for his mistakes Chris was grateful for the fact Wyatt still protected and cared for him.

From anything and everything.

Even if Chris himself was useless.

"Are Mom and Dad fighting again?" Wyatt waited for his brothers agreement before continuing on with his question, "Are you okay?"

_Of course I am not okay, I'm just a nuisance that shouldn't even exist, a mistake. _Leo told him often enough, he didn't think about it anymore. But he bit the sarcastic retort knowing that it would upset his brother. Wyatt always said that their parents were wrong that Chris was actually meant to be there and was important. He would even argue with their parents about it.

"They want to send me away." his eyes flashed quickly to his brothers face before hiding beneath his lashes again, missing the look of pure rage that passed over his brothers face.

"Don't worry Chrissy." Wyatt quickly assured him, "I won't let them send you away." His voice was cold. Chris stared at his brother fearful of angering him, normally he wouldn't had thought of how powerful his brother was but the coldness in his voice was not normal.

"Please Wyatt," Chris begged, not caring how weak he sounded. "Don't do anything. it's not their fault that I turned out this way, I don't care what they think."

Wyatt hesitated, glancing at his cowering brother and smirked. "Okay, little brother. I will spare them, if you tell me what your hiding behind your back."

Chris hesitated, his emotions in turmoil with all the new information he had acquired. His hands shook slightly as he carefully removed the letter from it's hiding place to hand to his brother.

His brothers cold blue eyes narrowed in thought as he read the letter, looking it over carefully searching for any sign that it was fake. Just a joke to hurt his brother. "Where did you get this?"

"Owl." came the emotionless answer.

Wyatt laughed at the response, " Are you interested in going?" Chris felt he heart stop at the supposed rejection from his brother, he gasped for breath in pain shuddering from the chill in heart.

His brother could only watch in suspended horror as his brother's body was wreaked with sobs on his bed, unable to do anything. Hurriedly he sought to reassure the younger. "If you don't want to go you don't have to."

He watched as his younger sibling seemed to relax. "So you don't hate me?"

"Of course I like you Chrissy. You're my little brother, how could I not like you?"

Wyatt answered in surprise. " I just meant that if your interested in learning a new type of magic feel free. Its would be good for you to be away from them for a little while. I'd still protect you of course."

"If you think so…" Chris whispered.

Smiling Wyatt pulled them both to their feet. "Well then, lets go inform Mom and Dad of your choice then."

"But-"Chris started to protest, not wanting to risk angering his parents before quietly letting die out at the intense look on Wyatt's face. He would not budge on the matter, Chris could tell. Sighing softly he followed the older out to the living room, where he tried to make himself as unobtrusive as possible.

"Mom! Dad!" Wyatt yelled, gaining his parents immediate attention.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing Mom." Wyatt replied calmly, "I was wondering if I could discuss with something you and Dad." He paused to send a pointed stare at his brother daring him to try to leave, before he continued. "Its about a letter Chrissy got."

"What letter?" Leo asked orbing in a shower of blue sparkles. Leo was blond man who looked like he was in his late 30's with sky blue eyes that he shared with his eldest son. His eyes would harden as they moved to his youngest, blaming him for things that were unknown.

"This one." Wyatt handed his father the letter he had kept hidden behind his back. Curiously he watched as his fathers face darken at each word, the calm before the storm.

"CHRISTOPHER HALLIWELL! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He screamed as his hands began to shake in anger, threatening to rip the parchment in half.

Chris hurried into the room as fast as he could, trying to avoid igniting his fathers anger even more by waiting. Shivers of fear wreaked his body as he mentally prepared for the physical, emotional, and mental on slot that he knew was coming.

"Yes, Father, why did you call me?"

"Christopher," His father started, visually calming himself, " Do you believe yourself to be better then Wyatt?" Chris hesitated. He didn't want to answer wrongly for fear of the consequences so he settled on shaking his head back and forth.

"Then why are you receiving mail from a MAGIC school!" he screamed at the boy raising his fist to send it flying down on the unprotected child.

"Why cant he go?" Wyatt interrupted smoothly, stopping his father from hitting the younger. "Your always complaining how much time you waste on him. IF he goes to the school then you don't have to worry about him."

Chris watched as his father considered that.

"Very well then. Chris you are going to Hogwarts.

**So how is it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not owned Charmed nor Harry Potter. They belong to their respective authors. **

**Chapter Two**

Chris stumbled as he orbed into Kings Cross station, falling into his brother who had insisted on going with him. Chris grinned as he remembered that argument

"_You are going to Hogwarts." Leo decided his voice hard to disguise his relief at getting rid of the horrid little monster. Chris blinked, switching his gaze between his brother and father as he battled the hurt he felt at being shoved aside. His father he wasn't so surprised at, it was normal for Leo to shove him away and look for reasons to avoid seeing him. His brother was another thing, Chris had thought his brother liked him, that he was the only one in the world he saw him for just him. Not the little brother of the twice blessed. Not the weakest of the bunch. Just Chris. _

"_How am I going to get there?" Chris mumbled staring at the floor, "The train station is in England." _

_Leo sneered at his youngest, "Are you really so stupid? You are a whitelighter; of course you will just orb there. Yes," he added warming up to the thought, "That way you won't have to bother us either." _

_Wyatt jumped in, "Are you really going to send MY little 11 year old to Britain by _Himself_? I refuse to allow it, if you are too busy to find the time than I will go instead. Come on Chrissy, I will help you go pack your stuff." _

"_Wait!" Leo called as his eldest son determinedly turned his back on him, "I'll go and take the brat to England you don't have to bother with him." _

_Chris flinched at the blatant favoritism his father showed without a thought, _why did it always hurt? _Chris wondered it wasn't as if he hadn't had enough time to get used to it. In fact he would have thought that by now he would be numb to the type of pain Leo could cause with just his words. _

_Wyatt turned and glared at his father. "Why would I trust my brother with you?" He sneered, "You are the one who hurts him the most; I would not trust you with him if it was only you and a demon left on the world. The demon would at least give him a quick death." _

_Leo flinched back at the words, blood rushing from his face in a flood of movement leaving the skin sickly pale. "Go on then, go take care of the useless brat. You will regret it eventually." He orbed away in a flurry of light blue sparkles. _

"_Chris," Wyatt turned to his younger brother gently resting his hand on the brunette's head, "I am sorry for what I said out there."_

"_I- I- I thought you might have stopped liking me. Like Mom or the Aunts."Chris cried, his thin shoulders heaving with suppressed emotion. "I don't know what I would do if you hated me. I would be all alone." _

"_I could never hate you." Wyatt comforted the crying child. "You're too important for me not to care about you." Wyatt's voice was tight, he was still upset over what he had to say to his parents. What had happened to them? They were not like this when he was growing up, they just acted that way with Chris. It worried him, but not enough for him to take action. With his parents against him, Chris had only one person to turn to… him. _

_Chris smiled, happy that at least one person cared for him. "I should go pack then." _

Here he stood at the train station with no idea where he was going. Worried he glanced around for his brother, Wyatt was sure to know what to do….

He wasn't there.

Chris sighed; their parents had doubtlessly attempted to stop him from coming, convinced that it was under him. Carefully he reached to drag his trunk over to open it, shuffling supplies to find the ticket that was floating around near the bottom. As his fingers closed over the small slip a victorious smile split his face, he still had it.

After the trunk had been securely closed and locked he carefully opened the paper to read the platform he had to go to. 9 ¾ , was there really such a platform?

It was obvious that that particular platform was not present at the train station.

Or it wasn't marked.

"… 9 ¾ …." A conversation caught Chris's attention, a large group of red heads were making their way through the station heading to the same platform he was. Carefully Chris followed behind, paying close attention to the actions the group took.

"You go first Fred." The mother demanded.

"I'm George!" The twin exclaimed. Chris rolled his eyes, why couldn't they get on the damn train already? They were already late as it was.

He ran through the wall.

He **ran** through the **wall.**

A brick wall.

… that was possible wasn't it?

Soon the entire family plus the stray they had picked up had entered the wall, unknowingly leaving Chris alone on the other side.

Chris wasn't worried. All he had to do was run through a wall, right?

**A/N: Kay this isn't finished but I thought it could use and updates so I just added a bit to what was sitting on the computer and posted it. This is not on hiatus, but I have been concentrating more on my other stories In A Millennium and Magic's in the Midst. Sorry, until summer vacation, updates will most likely take a while to come out, but please stick with me. **

**Review Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Teaser

Chris stared out of the train's window, watching the blurring trees and grasses that streaked past. He had found actually passing through the wall wasn't as hard as he thought, it was a simple illusion. A well-cast illusion, granted, but he wasn't the brother of the Twice Blessed for nothing. He had seen better.

Hell, he had cast better.

The compartment he was in was empty; he had specifically chosen it for it for its location on the train, it was in the far back away from the any activity and thus had a better chance of remaining empty. He didn't feel like having company. He sighed, leaning back against the cushioned seat and let his eyes close. It would be hours before the train reached its destination; he might as well do something productive.

_Wy?_ He called mentally, feeling the stretch of his power as it reached out to his brother. _Are you there?_

_Of course. _ His brother's answer was immediate, and invoked feelings of both amusement and annoyance. Amusement, because his brother acted as though Chris could've gotten into trouble on a magical train and sounded to Chris more like a worried mother then a teenage older brother. Annoyance, because Chris was eleven, he had been fighting demons since before he could understand what they were. He had been taking care of himself since that _incident _when he was three; he was more than capable of taking care of himself at a school.

**A/N: obviously this is not the full third chapter; it is barely the start of it. There will be more coming but I decided to put up the teaser because I planned to update tonight, before I cut my finger at work. The cut hurts and is positioned in an area on my thumb that I use to hit the space bar, for tonight typing is very painful. Don't worry though; the rest of the chapter is going to be completed by Sunday night at the latest. Please be patient. **


End file.
